


Farewell Sunrise

by fvckin_gay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Kind of shippy but not really, Other, Permadeath AU, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckin_gay/pseuds/fvckin_gay
Summary: In which Dream tries to explain colors and does a terrible job at it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: CoG Writing Tournament Fics





	Farewell Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour for a challenge in a discord server, don’t come for me

“George- George, you’re going to be okay, I swear-“ Dream cut himself off with a choked sob as he looked down at his best friend in his arms.

—

They were just trying to find a blaze spawner, they didn’t expect the wither skeleton that snuck up behind them. By the time George had noticed the skeleton and turned to fight it, it already had its sword drawn and ready to drive through the man’s armor. Dream quickly took his own sword to the mob, killing it, but it was too late. The damage had been done. All he could do was catch his friend’s body as it began to fall.

Dream had carried his friend back through their portal and into the overworld, running on pure fear and adrenaline.

—

“George? I-I’m going to take off your shirt, ok? I need to look at the wound, I’m gonna try and… and fix it, alright? I’m gonna fix it.” He looked to the man for a response, seeing a faint nod. Dream took a deep breath before cutting the fabric off. The wound was blackened around the edges and the decay was slowly spreading; George was withering away before his eyes. Dream looked around frantically for something, anything that could stop it.  
“It’s not that bad! I’m sure we’ve got... got something, right? You’re gonna be just fine, just fine, don’t worry. I’ve got this, I just have to-“  
He felt a hand on his own, and looked to see that George had moved to take his hand.  
“Dream, please... stop. You can’t… you can’t do anything. I’m sorry,” he said, pain permeating his every word.  
Dream let out a sob.  
“Please, just… stay with me?” George tried for a smile, wincing at the effort it took.  
“I’d never leave.”  
George’s eyes turned to the sky. “Look, it’s… it’s a sunrise.”  
He couldn’t really see what it looked like, but he knew Dream could and he was desperate to see him smile. If he was going to die, he at least wanted that.  
“Think,” he inhaled sharply, “you could tell me about it?”  
Dream bit his lip, trying to blink back the tears to get a good look. “It’s- it’s all these pinks… and the sun’s making the clouds- the clouds orange and…”  
George let out a shaky laugh, “I can’t… I haven’t ever seen what those look like, Dream.”  
Dream paused for a second, thinking of how to explain the colors. “Well, pink… I mean, there’s so many different shades, but these ones are… they’re like how I feel when I- when I see you. They’re all soft and… hopeful? I don’t know, George, I just- you can’t die, please, please-“  
“What about orange?” George interrupted him.  
“George, I-“  
“Tell me… please.”  
“Orange is… it’s warm, it’s like a fireplace and- and-“ he broke down. He drew George’s body close and cried into his shoulder, the wither effect was almost to the smaller man’s heart.  
George slowly lifted an arm over Dream in an attempt to hold him just as close. “Wow, Dream…”  
“Yeah?” Dream sniffed.  
“You… you really suck at-at describing colors.”  
Dream pulled away from him, laughing. George smiled, that’s all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops i accidentally wrote the mcyt equivalent Eddie’s death in IT Chapter 2


End file.
